


A Different Kind of Present

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kid arrived at the snow covered island, he was a little confused as to just why Trafalgar Law had asked to meet him here- but he was sure the doctor had something up his sleeve to make the trip worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Необычный вид подарков](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632357) by [elcholl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl)



> First of (hopefully) a handful of xmas drabbles! I have details on my tumblr, which is the same as my pseud on this story! I'm verrry tempted to continue this fic, as it has many implications towards the end haha~ 
> 
> (If I do, I'll probably put it up as another chapter to this one, so it has the connection.)

The island they’d agreed to meet on was certainly not what Eustass Kid had expected. The air was surprisingly warm for the amount of snowfall covering the island, then again the New World climate was about as stable as the Grand Line’s. “Captain, did you want us to come with you to meet with him? We can’t be sure what exactly he wants, he was vague during the call.” His first mate moved to Kid’s side, casually observing the unusual atmosphere.

“What, you think I couldn’t take the bastard myself? Ha, you’re funny as always Killer” Kid shrugged his shoulders, “doubt he’s angling for a fight anyway.” The masked man nodded, signalling to the crew to return to the ship, “If you’re not back tomorrow, then we’re coming to find you. Like it or not.” Killer left it at that, opting to wander off and explore rather than stay on the ship. He could do with a leg stretch after being ship bound for weeks.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kid gave a dismissive wave, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket to read. It had the address of where his fellow supernova wanted to meet up to, in his words, have a chat about things. The further into the small village he got, the harsher the climate was, and he also noticed decorations on most of the buildings and structures. The captain picked up a discarded newspaper, well shit I had no idea it was this late in the year already. Sailing really does fuck with your time keeping.

“Seeing as you look shocked at the décor, I will assume you didn’t bring me a present, Eustass-ya.” There was only one person he knew with that speech quirk. The red head glanced up, smirking at the slender figure approaching him. “Couldn’t you wait for me to come to you?” He cracked his neck, “you always were an impatient prick, Law.”

The surgeon merely chuckled, stopping a short distance from his fellow pirate. “Says you of all people…” Law gave a sly smile, “…I happen to have a present for you, in any case.” Truthfully, Law was just bored. He knew Kid would be entertaining company, at least for a day or two. He didn’t have much else to do at the moment, as his future plans still needed some time to be set into motion.

Kid shot him an uncertain look, “…Surely that’s not the only reason you dragged me here?” If it was, Law was definitely looking to pick a fight with him. He didn’t have time to waste here, he wanted to get on with his travels. “Look, I don’t give a fuck if-“

It was no understatement to say Kid was surprised by the snowball hitting him square in the jaw. He took a moment to process what had just happened, the realisation dawning on him as he slowly looked up. “sonofa-“ He hissed, brushing the snow off of his coat. He couldn’t believe he’d let the fucking scrawny prick hit him.

“Merry Christmas, Eustass-ya.” Law grinned, pleased with himself at catching Kid off guard. The next moment was a bit of a blur for Law. All he saw was a flurry of white snow heading towards him at a speed so fast he wasn’t able to make a room quick enough to teleport out of its path. “Seems like I lied about not giving you a present Law. Merry fucking Christmas to you too!” This was a fight he wouldn’t lose- even if it was something as juvenile as a snowball fight.

Law felt the chill of the snow against his skin as it melted, causing a visible shiver “Shit’s cold isn’t it?” Kid said while making another snowball. He watched as Law did the same, ducking behind a mailbox for cover. “The fuck makes you think you can hide wearing that fashion disaster?” The redhead advanced, sidestepping to avoid another snowball to the face before darting forwards, grabbing the front of Law’s hoodie before pushing him to the floor.

Naturally, the doctor wasn’t alarmed or worried in the slightest at being pinned down. His hand was free to create a room, with that he could teleport away if he needed to, but he highly doubted it. “You’re calling me a fashion disaster when you wear those trousers?” He retorted, smiling cockily at the man above him. Kid didn’t respond, he was too preoccupied with having the slender little shit beneath him- not completely powerless, but that didn’t matter to him.

“Why don’t I give you a real Christmas present?” Kid looked him dead in the eye, moving one of his hands to rest on Law’s hip, running it underneath the fabric, feeling the warmth of his skin against his freezing digits. “Isn’t it supposed to be the doctor’s hands that are cold?” Law chided, knowing where this was going. Good thing he’d booked that hotel room for another night.

The atmosphere grew warmer as he closed the remaining distance between them, taking Law’s lips in a rough kiss, biting his way into the doctor’s mouth. He found himself not minding the fervour behind Kid’s sudden movement, he’d been expecting it after all, given his brutish nature. As their tongues met, Kid started to rock his hips forward at a slow pace, a little smug he could hear Law moaning into the embrace.

Law could feel his face grow hot from arousal, panting as the kiss broke. “I have a room not far…Shall we continue this there, Eustass-ya?” At this point, to question it was stupid. They were going to fuck tonight, regardless of what had been on his agenda before he’d answered Law’s message. “Is this why you messaged me? Ha…Never took you for a slut.” The captain pressed his lips against Law’s slender neck, sinking his teeth into the skin.

“It wasn’t completely for this rea…ahh…son…” Law breathed, pushing the larger man away, moving to get up and out of the thick snow, “…I’m not complaining though.” The doctor motioned to the building a few doors down, “Perhaps if you’re lucky I’ll give you another Christmas present.”

Kid had to laugh at that, a rush of excitement flooding him as he walked behind Law, wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into.


End file.
